Protective suits are worn by both civilian and military personnel whenever there is a chance of exposure to hazardous environments such as toxic chemicals or vapours, or nuclear, biological or chemical (NBC) warfare situations. Such suits must be impermeable to the toxic or harmful vapours but, as a consequence, such suits quickly become uncomfortable to wear because they do not allow for adequate evaporation of perspiration. Suits which are permeable to vapours may include a layer of activated charcoal for absorbing harmful agents but with time and use the absorptive capacity of the charcoal becomes saturated with water by various organic components of perspiration or by chemical agents. Thus the useful life of a vapour permeable suit, which permits the slow evaporation of perspiration, is limited by the useful life of the activated charcoal. There is therefore a need for a protective suit made from a fabric that will permit efficient removal of perspiration and thereby improve the interior environment of the suit for the wearer.